Le Soleil
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Hibari est assez borné. Hibari ne veut pas décrocher la Lune, ah non. Mais le soleil... le soleil, quelque chose d'éclatant, d'éblouissant. En un mot, Ayame. Yaoi.


_Parfois, j'ai des idées bizarres. Donc ceci est un cross over improbable au possible (et pourtant), avec Ayame Sohma, de Fruits Baskets, et Katekyô Hitman Reborn. Parce que j'adore Ayame, bien que ce one shot tienne beaucoup plus de Reborn, que de Fruits Baskets, et qu'en fait, il n'y a même pas besoin de connaitre Fruits Baskets pour comprendre. _

_Sinon, j'ai légèrement idéalisé Ayame. Légèrement. Pas ma faute, je l'adore XD_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas (et tant mieux pour ma santé mentale inexistante). En y réfléchissant bien, Ayame ne m'appartient pas non plus, et Yuki qui fait une apparition éclair au second plan, non plus. En fait, sorti de l'idée étrange, rien ne m'appartient.

Auteure : Qui d'autre ? … D'accord, d'accord, je sors.

Couple :  Hibari x Ayame. Ou Ayame x Hibari. C'est encore à déterminer, voyez-vous.

Résumé : Parce que les gamins sont fascinés par les plus grands, et qu'Hibari obtient toujours ce qu'il cherche, ou presque.

* * *

><p><strong>Le soleil<strong>

A aucun moment, l'adolescent et ses deux amis ne s'aperçurent de quoi que ce soit.

Le gamin s'accrochait à la grille, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et il était tout seul, sans aucun adulte, ni rien, et pourtant, à aucun moment, l'adolescent et ses amis ne s'aperçurent de rien.

Le gamin se mordillait la lèvre, et il le regretterait plus tard, parce qu'il ne se mordillait jamais la lèvre, et que ses dents étaient en train de laisser de jolies traces qui mettraient plusieurs jours à partir. Les grilles de métal étaient presque aussi froides que les armes qu'il s'entrainait à manier dans le jardin chez lui, en rentrant de l'école. Ecole à laquelle il devrait être, à l'heure actuelle. Mais le gamin ne pouvait pas moins y penser. Parce que la seule chose que le gamin arrivait à penser, c'est à combien l'adolescent était beau.

Il était beau comme le soleil. Il rayonnait, et souriait, et riait, et interagissait avec ses amis, et rayonnait, littéralement, éblouissant quiconque regardait trop longtemps. Et par éblouissant, ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Le gamin avait la gorge sèche à force d'oublier de déglutir, et de respirer par la bouche, à toutes petites inspirations. Les autres avaient l'air attristés, ou ennuyés, dans leurs uniformes de lycéen, mais pas l'autre. L'autre, il transformait son uniforme en kimono de fête, brodé avec des fils d'or. Et il parlait sans s'arrêter, et ses amis n'avaient pas l'air d'en être dérangés.

Le vent jouait avec les mèches blanches qui effleuraient les épaules dans un carré impeccable, sans réussir à décoiffer l'adolescent. Et ses longues mains blanches et nettes, volaient, accompagnant ses paroles.

Le gamin ne connaissait pas l'adolescent.

Et il s'en fichait.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était que cette personne était belle, comme quand les adultes parlent de belle personne. Beau comme ...

Beau comme un prince ?

L'adolescent et ses amis ne remarquèrent pas le gamin, certes, mais d'autres le firent, et vinrent le voir, avec leurs sourires hypocrites et condescendants.

Le gamin ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions, et leur jeta un regard à faire tourner le lait, avant de partir.

S'il y avait des gens comme cela, comme le soleil, alors cela valait la peine de continuer à endurer parents et professeurs.

Plus tard, Hibari ne croisa plus jamais quelqu'un qui soit aussi rayonnant. Aussi beau.

Il arriverait bientôt aux études secondaires, l'université ... Pourtant, il avait cherché, et cherché encore. Il avait trouvé quelques rayons de soleil, mais pas le soleil. Dino ne le savait pas, mais même lui semblait fade et sans couleurs, comparé à l'adolescent inconnu qu'Hibari avait passé des journées entières à observer. Sawada ... Il fallait bien reconnaitre que Sawada avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui donnait envie aux gens de croire au futur. Hibari savait que Tsunayoshi deviendrait fort. Tsunayoshi le surclasserait sans doute, s'il continuait à évoluer aussi rapidement. Mais il n'avait pas non plus cet éclat unique.

Tous, ils étaient tous fades et sans couleurs, les autres, les jeunes, les adultes. Il n'y en avait pas un seul qui rattrape le coup. Pas un seul d'aussi merveilleux.

Le gamin avait beaucoup et très peu changé, il avait grandi, il avait fini d'apprendre à se battre, et il continuait de se perfectionner, le soir après les cours. Il n'avait jamais parlé de celui qu'il avait vu. Il ne s'était jamais expliqué, et ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que des explications doivent plaire pour être entendues, et ses explications n'auraient pas plu, et ses explications, n'expliquaient rien, dans un monde d'adulte. C'était comme essayer d'expliquer qu'on rêve d'attraper la Lune, ou de pouvoir aller voir le Soleil de plus près.

Quand on est encore un gosse, c'est mignon.

Quand on est déjà un gamin, c'est enfantin.

Quand on est un ado, c'est stupide et naïf.

Mais Hibari, avec son obstination et sa barrière de silence, n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir attraper le soleil. Jamais. Et le soleil, pour Hibari, c'était une sorte de Prince, vivant jusqu'au bout des ongles, sur lequel un jean troué et un teeshirt sale auraient pris l'apparence d'un costume royal. Ce qu'Hibari recherche, il a tendance à le trouver. Tsuna pourrait vous le confirmer.

Un après midi, en passant dans une rue totalement banale, Hibari entendit des cris, et finalement une porte en verre de boutique, avec son carillon accroché, être claquée. Un jeune sur le trottoir d'en face, s'éloignait à pas aussi rapides que possible sans courir d'un magasin de vêtements. A l'intérieur, une silhouette s'agitait dans tous les sens, une longue natte blanche suivant paresseusement le mouvement. Les mains encore plus grandes que dans le souvenir d'Hibari, s'envolaient, et décrivaient des courbes interrompues et aussitôt reprises. Des gestes qui donnaient envie à Hibari d'attraper ces mains, de toucher l'autre.

Pas plus aujourd'hui que des années auparavant, l'homme ne le remarqua. Finalement, Hibari continua sa route.

Il revint le lendemain.

Et le week-end d'après.

Et plusieurs fois dans la semaine qui suivit.

Entre deux clients, l'adulte dessinait, découpait le tissu, l'assemblait, sans hésiter, et toujours avec ce sourire, un sourire qui disait qu'il était content de ce qu'il faisait. Un sourire lumineux, qui venait scintiller dans les yeux ambrés, voilés quand une mèche blanche s'échappait et venait se perdre sur le visage de l'homme.

Hibari apprit les horaires de l'employée, pour ne venir que lorsqu'il était sûr de pouvoir apercevoir l'homme.

L'adolescent avait un peu changé, il avait grandi, et ses épaules étaient plus larges, et il avait perdu de son androgynéité. Pas le reste. Les gens sortaient de la boutique le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il continuait encore à effleurer les étoffes, modifier le pli d'une tenue, caresser un pan de tissu.

Hibari était content avec ça. Suprêmement content, car il avait retrouvé le soleil.

Si Hibari n'était pas si entier, et si possessif, les choses n'auraient jamais changé. L'homme n'aurait jamais vu l'adolescent.

Ce jour là, il avait plu.

Il avait plu le matin, pendant un cours d'Histoire ennuyeux, à l'heure du déjeuner, quand Hibari observait Hibird slalomer entre les gouttes d'eau, en début d'après midi, quand après avoir croisé Tsuna et son attroupement, Hibari s'était senti trop fatigué et ennuyé pour les disperser, et il s'était faufilé dans les rues de la ville désertées. Il pleuvait toujours quand Hibari atteignit la boutique, et observa la devanture, remarquant le moindre léger changement de présentation -elle changeait presque tous les jours- savourant d'avoir le temps, de sentir s'écouler l'eau le long de sa peau, s'infiltrant sous sa veste et imbibant sa chemise blanche. Il était là, le soleil.

Il était là, l'adulte, juste derrière un établi sur lequel était étalée une immense pièce de tissu mauve. Concentré, il ne levait jamais les yeux, et ses mains construisaient un patron, l'appliquaient sur le tissu, et son visage entier changeait, avant qu'il ne repose le morceau de papier pour en saisir un autre, comparant et hésitant quant à la forme finale qu'adopterait le tissu.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et le choix fut fait, et l'adulte sourit, un sourire qui plissait ses yeux, étirait ses lèvres, et illuminait assez pour éteindre le Soleil.

Hibari lâcha le pan de sa veste qui abritait tant bien que mal Hibird, et s'avança, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et sans le vouloir non plus. Son esprit nota distraitement le son du carillon alors qu'il poussait la porte, et il frotta vaguement les semelles de ses chaussures noyées d'eau sur le tapis lui-même assez humide, avant de continuer d'avancer dans la boutique, sans voir toutes les tenues qui l'entouraient au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait son chemin vers -le soleil- l'adulte.

Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas derrière une barrière grillagée.

Et cette fois-ci, Hibari ne pouvait pas ne pas être remarqué.

Il s'arrêta devant l'établi de bois, et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux couleur ambres, lumineux et vivants. La main d'Hibari décrivit une courbe rapide, pour venir agripper le pull irlandais de l'homme, et il tira, parce que l'homme était un peu trop grand, et un peu trop loin, derrière sa table de travail. Il l'embrassa, les yeux ambres trop proches des siens pour pouvoir se fondre dedans longtemps, il savoura le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres la seconde d'avant. Hibari embrassa l'adulte, qui avait été un adolescent -le soleil.

Il lui fit mal. C'est certain qu'il lui fit mal, parce qu'Hibari ne savait pas vraiment embrasser, et qu'il avait pourtant tellement besoin du contact qu'il approfondit de force, profitant de la semi surprise de l'autre, qui lui laissait le contrôle, qui le laissait faire, le laissait mordre et dévorer sa bouche.

Puis Hibari tourna la tête, et laissa l'autre se redresser. Dès que le vêtement échappa à ses doigts, il regarda à nouveau l'autre droit dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte pour chercher de l'air.

Une main effilée se posa sur son cou, juste sous l'angle de sa mâchoire, et la main était presque froide, mais paraissait chaude sur la peau trempée par la pluie.

Hibari soupira.

-"Sois à moi.

- Je me demandais si un jour tu allais te décider à entrer."

Hibari sourit, un sourire qui aurait fait s'enfuir Tsuna à l'autre bout du continent.

Mais l'adulte lui rendit son sourire.

-"Sois à moi."

Et Hibari pencha la tête, pour profiter pleinement de la main sur sa peau.

-"D'accord."

Et Hibari attrapa de nouveau le pull de l'adulte, pour l'attirer vers lui, et l'embrasser, encore.

Il apprit plus tard que l'adulte -le soleil- s'appelait Ayame Sohma.

Et l'adulte apprit que son propriétaire auto proclamé s'appelait Kyouya Hibari.

Le jour où Ayame arriva en catastrophe à l'hôpital parce que son amant avait réussi le tour de passe-passe de détruire une branche de la mafia avec un petit peu trop d'hommes de mains pour un seul homme -adolescent, et que ledit amant s'était rendu de lui-même à l'hôpital (trois côtes cassées, deux fractures et une entorse, et pas mal de coupures, dont deux coups de couteaux qu'on appelle difficilement coupures), donc, le jour où Ayame arriva en catastrophe à l'hôpital, cela fit un peu de ... bazar. Déjà, parce qu'un bel, très bel homme, avec de longs cheveux blancs, et des yeux pour ainsi dire jaunes, qui parle sans arrêt, s'emporte toutes les deux minutes dans les élans d'un coup de cœur quelconque, et accompagne le tout de grands gestes plutôt gracieux en soi, mais pas très discrets, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Enfin, n'importe qui vous le dira, Ayame Sohma ne passe jamais inaperçu.

Surtout que personne ne l'attendait, à part peut-être Hibari qui hésitait entre mordre à mort ces foutus trucs qui squattaient sa chambre d'hôpital, ou essayer de les supporter encore trente minies secondes. Donc la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, alors que Dino flashait tout le monde de sourires, en expliquant à Hibari qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne tranquille, que Takeshi riait en se frottant la nuque et en proposant de prendre soin d'Hibird, que Kusakabe se tenait tranquillement dans un coin -en regrettant de ne pas avoir de pop corn- en mâchouillant son brin d'herbe, Tsuna s'inquiétait en essayant de remercier Hibari pour le succès de sa mission, tout en suggérant qu'il aurait peut-être dû se faire accompagner, Mukuro ricanait en menaçant plus ou moins Tsuna et parlait d'alouettes, Hayato répétait au Juudaime qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, que ce bâtard d'Hibari se débrouillait très bien tout seul, Lambo avait emprunté un stéthoscope on ne sait où, I-pin essayait de lui faire rendre, Bianci faisait les yeux doux à Reborn, et Reborn continuait de sourire -malgré son envie grandissante de mitrailler tout le monde avec Leon.

Bref, tout était normal, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tsuna laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur lourdement, persuadé que ça ne pouvait être que l'annoncement de nouveaux problèmes. Il ne vit donc pas sur le coup Ayame, qui lui ne vit personne sinon son amant, assis dans le lit d'hôpital, à regarder par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, avec cette expression 'tuer lentement, ou torturer puis tuer, telle est la question'. Il vola presque jusqu'au bord du lit, évitant Hayato, figé, Takeshi, surpris, et Tsuna, désespéré. Hibari tourna enfin la tête, et sourit. Il tendit même légèrement les bras, ignorant toute douleur, tandis qu'Ayame s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit et prenait son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

Même Mukuro ne trouva rien à dire pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Et après ... il fut trop tard. Ayame commença à noyer Hibari sous un flot de paroles ininterrompues, sans prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes. Dino posa un certain nombre de questions, sans réponses, Takeshi reprit son rire nerveux, et Tsuna envisagea de se taper la tête contre un mur. Hayato menaça bien d'exploser le nouveau venu, et obtint un demi quart de tiers de moitié de minute de silence, seulement pour se prendre de plein fouet le regard noir d'Hibari, et le regard interrogateur d'Ayame.

Finalement, il rougit, grommela quelque chose sur l'importance du Juudaime, attrapa Tsuna par le bras, et sortit. Takeshi suivit le mouvement. Dino sortit à contrecœur. Chrome, qui avait remplacé Mukuro à un moment ou à un autre, fut la seule à vraiment faire connaissance avec Ayame, qui s'entendit merveilleusement bien avec.

-Reborn a mystérieusement disparu, comme toujours-

Suite à ça, Chrome devint fan de yaoi, Dino n'eut plus d'excuse pour essayer d'envahir la vie personnelle d'Hibari, et Reborn fut satisfait d'avoir résolu le mystère des absences répétées d'Hibari.

Le soir, bien plus tard, Hibari observa l'homme endormi dans le fauteuil, qui avait convaincu les infirmières de le laisser rester. Même dans la pénombre, la lumière chiche venait scintiller sur ses cheveux, et glisser sur sa peau.

Hibari sourit.

Il l'avait capturé, le soleil.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>En écoutant <em>Le Soleil<em> de Superbus, au hasard ^^

Je sais qu'annoncement n'est pas un mot français. Mais ça sonne bien.

Sinon, un petit avis sur ce couple absolument -bizarre- génial ? C'est un peu surprenant au moins ? J'ai oublié un personnage à la fin ? Cette histoire a t'elle été plaisante à lire ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire, et j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Tyanilisha<strong>


End file.
